Purple Eyed Potter
by TheSugarBabyCupcake
Summary: Harry Potter was always a frail boy. Until he meets his ancestor then things get interesting. Sorry for bad summary. Light-side bashing NO SLASH.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is a small story I wrote to try to get rid of my writer's block! Ask if you want more :)**

* * *

Chapter 1: Courage.

Harry Potter was a small, frail little boy who lived at No. 4 Privet Drive. Strange things always happen, to, or around him. Like one time he somehow teleported to the roof of his school to escape Dudley, his cousin, and his gang. Or the other time where he grew his hair magically back one night when Petunia, his aunt, cut it the day before. When he is caught doing this 'freakishness' he gets punished.

Unfortunately for the Dursleys, Harry's ancient ancestor Princess Louise Potter III wasn't going to stand for it. She was often enough called the Princess of Evil. Because of the things she did politically and physically. But there was good things she did too. She was the first of her kind, a Natural Legilimens. When she saw how much magic he displayed; she was concerned. She practically destroyed parts of her castle when she got upset. For him? _Maybe_ a broken toy. Or just nothing at all? Or was she just a hot head?

Whatever the case was this wasn't normal for a Potter. Let alone _her_ legacy. She was starting to wonder if he had a mind block inside of him. It would make sense. But no child, abused or not, never doesn't have a temper tantrum. So he might have something bigger than that.

A full on _brain__ block_. What a brain block does is it stops certain signals from reaching the brain. Ultimately aging the brain pre-maturely. This is probably why he acts so mature for a young child. It also malnourishes the body. Not only that, but the body and mind starts to lose it sense of pain, hate, love, fear, basically everything that makes a human, well, human.

And that's why they're illegal.

She was the first of her kind to penetrate someone's mind. She became better and better at it. She stopped though, once her kingdom fell and saw how much damaged she caused. She created the Brain Block, Magic Block and Mind block. Now it was time, one last time to make up for it. To destroy her creations. Starting with her descendant.

* * *

Harry was thrown into his cupboard. Again.

It wasn't a surprise to him anymore. To be blamed for things he never did. In fact he actually wasn't angry or sad or even confused. He felt nothing. Like he was getting used to it and never felt these emotions anymore. So when he was thrown into he cupboard he expected to see his makeshift room.

Wrong.

Instead he was in some sort of futuristic control room. It seemed like the center of everything. Electrical cords of all colors and sizes were all coming together from different parts of the room and all connected together. They formed a sort of pillar. A computer was hooked up to the side of it.

"Hello Harry." A female voice sounded from the other side of the room.

"Who are you?" His voice trembled. He was going to turn around and run to the corner of the room when he ran into the source of the voice.

A small petite girl about 4' 5" with long dark fire engine red hair pulled up into a ponytail. It looked like it might've came from a bottle. She wore a velvet red princess-like dress (Basically the daughter of evil dress but red.) and had striking green eyes, similar to his own. She had her hands on her hips and was leaning forward a bit, staring straight into his eyes.

"And where do you think _your_ going? We need to talk."

Harry didn't like the sound of that. When he heard 'Where do you think your going?' it usually meant he was going to get beaten up. Preparing for the worst he closed his eyes and braced himself.

"And uh, what _are_ you doing?"

He opened his eyes and relaxed, only a bit. "I-I thought you where going to beat me up."

She stared at him. "I'm smaller than you. Do you usually see people getting beaten up by a petite 11 year old girls often?"

He swallowed thickly. "Uhm no?" He stood up and was actually shocked to see he was taller and much bigger than she was.

He blushed a bit and scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. The girl held out her hand and haughtily said "I'm Princess Louise May Potter III and your ancestor."

He looked at her shocked his embarrassment was gone. He accepted her hand. "I-I'm Harry James Potter your descendant..?" He said, a little confused on word-play. She smirked and grabbed his hand. She lead him into the center of the room again.

"This is the center of your mind, or like people say these days; your brain." He looked at the pillar in awe. _'So this is where I am! My mind! But if I'm here, than am I unconscious?'_ Harry thought.

The second he thought to himself, words appeared on the screen and some of the cords lit up. But as quick as it happened it was gone.  
"What was that?" Harry asked her.

"That was your mind sending the message you where thinking to your brain." She turned to see his confused face and crossed her arms.

"Okay let me explain; I'm here for a reason. I'm here to save you from destroying yourself. Now ask questions when I'm done. So I am in suspicion of you having a Brain Block and what that does, long story short, makes the body destroy itself. As a wizard, and yes you are, you have the magical reserves of a squib. Which is bad by the way. Also you are too malnourished and too mature for your age." She took a breath.

"While there is nothing I can do you save your childhood and give you a promising future, I sure as hell can set you up for one. I can fix the body, yes the body is easy to persuade; the heart? Not so much. I cannot make you act like the child you might've been, and for that I'm sorry. But I am doing all that is in my power to make things right for you. For every change becomes a small future chance. Good or bad."

Harry was trying hard not to faint at the rapid amount of personal information all coming in at once. He was a wizard? With some sort of block that makes the body kill itself? He was _too_ mature? She can fix his body?

"Woah there calm down." She noticed his small panic attack and knelt down and gave him a sort-of-hug.

"I know that's a lot to take in but, we need to take care of that block first."

Harry took a few deep breaths and stood up along with her. "But I thought you said 'suspected' a Brain Block. How do you know?" She pointed to the pillar.

"You saw the cords light up when you thought right? Good. You shouldn't have. Why? Well because a normal human mind and brain connections and signals move faster than the speed of light. So yes you shouldn't have saw them blink. Your own mind is slowing down. A lot."

"So then the Brain Block is doing that right?" He turned to her. She nodded and once again pointed to the pillar.

"You need to go inside and find the block. Once you do you need to remember every emotion you know. And I cannot stress '_every_' enough. Put all of them into the palm of your hand and run to the wall at full force. If done correctly the wall should be no more. Once the wall is destroyed though, you need to get the _hell_ of there. Fast."

He nodded in understanding and walked towards the pillar. He reached forward and touched it lightly with the tips of his fingers and the pillar started to glow a faint blue color. A bright flash a light blinded him. Then everything changed.

He was in what seemed to be a library. A never ending library. It stretched as far as the eye can see. Or so it seemed. After what seemed like an eternity of walking he finally came across the wall. He did not expect it to look like this.

It was a massive, shiny, black, brick-by-brick wall that cut off the library and stretched endlessly. Harry took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

Anger, yes he remembers anger. A red colored ball appeared in the palm of his hand.

Pain, yes defiantly. A black colored ball was joined with the red.

Illness, well he got sick a few times. A yellow ball joined.

Possession, well he is possessive over his parent's legacy. A green ball joined.

Tears, yes he cried a lot when he was younger. A blue ball joined.

Smiles, he smiled sometimes. An orange ball joined.

Haze, only when he got really mad. A purple ball joined.

Hope? He never felt hope. But then again he's feeling it right now. Hopeful that things will change. That this isn't a dream.

A white ball joined.

The balls exploded together and created a white ball with rainbow-like colors of fire dancing off of it. Letting out a scream, he charged at the wall and slammed his hand into it.

For a terrifying minute nothing happened. Then he heard a crack. Then another. Until the wall was being destroyed. He heard Louise's voice in his head.

_'Once the wall is destroyed though, you need to get the hell of there. Fast_'

He ran back to where he entered his mind. The pillar was there! He ran toward it. The wall was destroyed and a bright light was consuming everything. At the last minute he thought he wasn't going to make it until he heard Louise's voice above him.

"Well done, Harry."

He sighed and rolled on his back, finally glad it was over.

"Now prepare for a lot of pain. Your body is going to magically fix itself."

What?

His eye's widened when he felt it. Pain. He screamed and everything faded into blackness.

"Good luck, Harry."

But it wasn't Louise who said that.

* * *

**Wow I wrote this over the course of a few days and wow! I'm almost over my writer's block!**

**Here is the references in this chapter:**

**Black Rock Shooter**

**Naruto**

**Daughter of Evil (Song and Story)**

**Free!**

**I imagine Louise looking exactly like Gou from Free! just younger and wears the Daughter of Evil dress in red. So that's why I added those things in there. Also the 'ball' Harry had in his hand reminds me of Rasengan.**

**Comments fuel my imagination! Comment on any ideas! Also if this seems kinda rushed I'm sorry this is only Chapter 1 Part 1.**

**I will make part 2 soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for no slash but slash in a good Powerful,Genius!Harry story sorta ruins it for me. Doesn't it? He's going to be aromatic and asexual so prepare for awkwardness.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Courage

Harry groaned and sat up once the pain had receded. Looking around his room he noticed everything was perfectly clear. He took off his glasses, expecting it to be blurry like usual. But his sight actually improved. He could see _everything_ from the tiniest spider to the very thread of its web.

He felt no more pain from his bruises and cuts from when he was thrown in his cupboard. Looking at his body he noticed it _looked_ better, _felt_ amazing. He also felt really big. Or the cupboard he'd been living in his entire life was just _that_ small.

He heard big, heavy footsteps outside. Someone, probably his uncle, banged on the cupboard door.

"Boy! Stop screaming and come out here now!" With one last bang his uncle unlocked the door and Harry could hear his footsteps walk toward the kitchen. So it wasn't a dream. It was real. '_I wonder what I look like now_' He reached forward, nervously and opened the door.

He stepped out and felt tall, and sore. Probably because the cupboard was a little too small for him now. Harry couldn't help but smirk. He stretched and let out a sigh. He walked into the kitchen.

He uncle had his belt in his hand. Well had it in his hand. It fell to the floor when he saw Harry.

"W-what did you do to yourself!? F-freak!" His uncle stuttered. Harry laughed. He sounded like he was half-way through puberty because his voice was defiantly deeper than before.

"I grew, dear uncle of mine. Ever heard of magical puberty?" Harry smiled 'innocently' at his uncle. It was a white lie of course. But he just wanted that beautiful scare factor. "You know, if you let me leave, oh I don't need money, I'll never come back. In fact I'll take care of those pesky wizards that put me here."

Vernon stared at him. Petunia was trying to stay calm and Dudley was wide-eyed with his mouth open in shock.

"Then what do you want if you don't want m-money?"

Harry thought about this for a moment, but came up with an answer. "I want to look in a mirror, granted I haven't seen what I looked like sense the transformation. And that's it. All I want is to leave."

They all nodded as Harry turned to walk up the stairs. He opened the bathroom door and looked in the mirror. "Oh my god." Harry whispered to himself.

His hair was no longer black but a chestnut color with a faint purple shine to it. Instead of messy his hair was now thick, curly and smooth. His face was much more mature looking. He lost his baby fat and any blemishes on his skin was gone. He had beautiful porcelain colored skin. His signature green eyes were gone, and they where now purple. Now only had a few green strands in it. He used to be a simple 4' 7" now he was a surprising 5' 2". He wasn't muscular, but lean. He was beautiful.

In other words, if he tried to pass off as Harry Potter no one would believe him.

He actually spent a few minutes looking at himself in shock. After awhile he shook himself out of his trance and walked back downstairs. He really had nothing of value here besides one thing he could easily fit into his pocket. A chess piece. The black king.

Once he pocketed the chess piece he opened the door and left the Dursley residence.

He didn't even look back, not once.

-Time Skip-

It's been a few hours after he left and found a motel just outside Surrey.

There was a female teenager operating the front desk and gave him a room free of charge. And a wink. Once he was out of sight he shuddered. Oh if she only knew his age.

He needed to speak to Louise again. But how to get back into his mind was a mystery. Last time she called him there, right? Or did he faint from blood loss, or maybe he hit his head? He actually can't remember.

"I guess I should try to make myself faint somehow." He mumbled to himself.

He went over to his bed and laid down. Eventually he fell asleep.

* * *

He found himself in his mind again. But Louise was no where in sight.

"Louise?" Harry called out. Where could she have gone? There's no where else to go right? He heard footsteps and turned to see her standing there. Holding what seems like a box containing something.

"Oh I guess you're back huh? You seem a bit confident in yourself now that you look hot." Louise ignored Harry's blush and walked over to the table he never saw before and put down the box. "So what do you want?"

"I want to know how to get to the wizarding world." Harry stated firmly. He walked next to Louise who was fumbling with something inside the box. "Ah I guess I forgot to tell you huh? Well go to London and find the Leaky Cauldron. There's your entrance."

She pulled out some sort of long smooth stick. It seemed to be a light brown color and had some things etched onto it's base. "This is our first wizard ancestor's Alder wand. Alder wood, 13 1/2 inches, it has no core and very sturdy."

Harry stared at her. "No core? How does it perform magic with no core?" Louise gave a laugh.

"Harry your magic _is_ the core. It determines what kind of magic the wand will produce, light, dark, or grey." She smiled and handed him the wand. It seemed like an ordinary stick with runes carved in it. Until it started to glow a dark grey color.

"Dark grey huh? Well to be honest, it isn't surprising." She turned and started to dig in her box again while Harry just stared at his wand in shock. "Dark grey? What does that even mean? I'm neutral but favor the dark side?"

She pulled out a few boxes that look like a jewelry boxes. She continued digging in the box. "You answered that for yourself you know. The 'dark' side has reasons, good ones, for what and how they do things."

Harry nodded. He didn't want to argue with her. "Ah um Louise one more thing, can you tell me about my ancestry?" Once she was done pulling and organizing things out of the mysterious box she nodded.

"Well when my kingdom fell oh so many centuries ago I went into hiding and I married. I had three boys. Cadmus, Antioch, and Ignotus. They were stupid enough to go and challenge death. Well they did and they, each of them, received one item from death three in total. Antioch received the Elder Wand. Best wand ever created. Until he got killed for boasting about it. Cadmus received the resurrection stone. Killed himself after resurrecting his dead wife. And Ignotus, clever boy, received the Cloak of Invisibility. He hid from death for a long time. Eventually he fulfilled his life and handed the cloak down to his daughter." She paused for a moment.

"If I recall, each of them had at least one child before dying. Each of them female. So no one was able to carry down the family name. But I know who is related and such. You're the descendant of Ignotus. You look almost exactly like him when he was younger. Antioch's daughter married someone from the Prince line. Don't know who though. Cadmus's daughter married into the Gaunt line. So in other words, you are related to the Dark Lord in two ways."

Harry nodded. He knew he was related to Slytherin through the Gaunt family. But he didn't know that Tom was also related to both Slytherin and Gaunt. So they where cousins in some respect. That maybe why he can speak to snakes. But does Tom know? That they're related?

If he was related to the Three Brothers, than his closest living relative would be the current heir of the Prince line. Which is thankfully still active. Why he wasn't put in his/her care is still a mystery. They surly knew how bad the Dursley's where. He needed to find the heir. It shouldn't be too hard. You just need to ask the right people. It may seem suspicious but it is still worth finding them.

"Alright thank you Louise."

The world around him changed as he woke up.

* * *

Harry sat up in the lumpy motel bed and left his room and checked out. The Leaky Cauldron, in London? The biggest city in England and no one notices, or found this 'entrance'?

He wondered why he even tried anymore. He left the motel and started towards London. It felt like it took the entire day to walk, take busses, and other means of transportation to get to London. After walking around the streets for a bit he found it. The Leaky Cauldron.

He opened the door and walked inside. It seemed to be a wizarding bar/hotel. Harry made his way over to the 'front desk'. "Hello sir, do you know how to get into Diagon Alley?"

"Ah new to the wizarding world huh? Well come this way then." The man lead him into a alley way with a brick wall on the other side of it. Deciding not to say anything, the man tapped bricks on the wall and they all moved back one by one to reveal Diagon Alley.

Thanking the man, Harry went into the Alley. His first order of business is to go to Gringotts. As he and Louise discussed before; he needed a name change. Saying he was Harry Potter would attract too much attention to himself. Of course only then Louise told him she can hear and see everything he does when she wants too.

_'Go to Gringotts and ask them to see vault 192. They'll ask you for the passcode, the passcode is 2629.'_ Louise's voice sounded in his head.

He walked up the steps of Gringotts and saw the message on the wall. Harry shivered; thinking of the people who actually ignored the warning. He walked up to a goblin in a unusually large desk. The goblin gave him a slight glare. "What do require today sir?"

"I would like to see Vault 192 please." Harry didn't return the glare and looked up at the goblin.

"Passcode?"

Harry leaned forward a bit. "2629."

The goblin nodded and summoned another goblin to bring him to the vault. The ride down made Harry feel only a bit nauseous. After getting out of the cart he stared at the vault.

It looked very ancient. It had what seemed like two carvings of dragons in a yin-yang position. The goblin walked forward opened the vault door. Inside where mountains of Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts. He grabbed a bag by the door and started to fill his bags. He needed to make a few trips around Diagon and Knockturn. A path divided the mountains and Harry followed to a door.

He opened the door with a creak and walked inside. It was a giant library. Filled with books, tombs, and scrolls. Right next to the door was a desk. He walked to it and noticed a book on top. He flipped open the book and saw several familiar names inside. They were signatures of his ancestors. All except his father and grandfather. Harry picked up a fountain pen next to the book and signed his name in the next open slot.

The slot turned red, after awhile it turned green. He heard an unlocking sound and opened one of the drawers. Inside was a box. Closing the drawer he looked at the box. It seemed like the ordinary black box. He opened the box and inside was a ring.

It was a silver ring. It had the strangest stone Harry ever saw in it. It was like an opal, but more colorful. More brighter. It glimmered practically rainbows. He slid it on his right ring finger.

He was now the current Head of the House of Peverell.

He wandered around the room; picking up random books, tombs, and scrolls and putting them inside his bag. When he pulled out a book something fell out, onto the floor. He shoved the book he was holding into his bag and picked up the object.

It was a notebook. A black notebook. It had no title, nor any indication for what it was used for. Shrugging he put it inside the bag as well. He left the room as there was nothing left of interest and rode back up to Gringotts.

He found a goblin waiting for him. "Anything else sir?" It didn't seem to be a bit happy about calling him 'sir'. Harry gave a slight smirk. "Yes, one more thing, I'd like to change my name."

The goblin, not expecting that, nodded and lead Harry to a office-like room. "Wait here a moment."

After a few minutes another goblin came in through a door. "Hello Mr. Potter, I am Gripaxe. I heard you would like your name changed." After receiving a nod from Harry he continued. "You can now claim the last name Peverell; sense you are now House Head."

After looking through a couple papers and having to sign a few of them and various other things; he finally walked out of Gringotts with the name Adam Peverell.

He made a few trips around Diagon. He got robes and pretty much got everything he needed for Hogwarts. Louise told him vaguely of what the list was. Ignoring the pet policy Adam got a pet snake.

The snake was still a hatchling and was fairly long and black with a ivory underbelly. The store owner was actually going to send it to Africa because of what it was. When Adam asked what it really was it turned out to be a Black Mamba. One of the most poisonous snakes in the world.

He still bought it though, sense it's poison glands where not removed yet, he could still extract poison. He will probably make an antivenom out of it incase she accidently bites him.

Sense the snake was a girl he decided to name her May. After Louise of course.

He wandered into Knockturn with May hiding inside his clothing. (He changed into his wizard robes) He had his hood on and walked into a store called; "Black Behr's Dark Artifact and Weapon's Shop."

Thankfully the front desk was in a back corner of the shop, this way he didn't have to be questioned by the man. After browsing useless items he walked up to the front desk. A sign was taped to it.

"Ask for over-the-counter special items." The sign read.

He looked up at the man. "What do you have weapon-wise that's over-the-counter?" The man was tall, at least 6' 4". He was bald with the cliché moustache and tattoos all over him. He chuckled.

"Aren't you a _bit_ young for such dangerous weapons?" The unnamed man asked. Adam through the darkness masking his features stared at the man. "I got here haven't I?"

The man grunted and motioned for him to follow him to the back of the store.

In the back; there was a lot of wrapped items, as well as boxes and crates. The man motioned to a small area of the back that was full of weapons. Two wrapped weapons caught his eye.

He pointed to them. "What are those?"

The man looked a bit nervous he stepped forward and unwrapped the two items. They where katanas. One was a black blade with a white sheathe and the other was a white looking blade with a black sheathe. "Those are one of my more dangerous weapons. Everyone who ever owned them died. I wouldn't openly suggest them, unless the person wants to test it's curse."

Adam thought over this for a moment. Was it worth dying so early? Then again, the people who owned it where probably dark wizards or Death Eaters and got killed. Or maybe it wasn't an immediate death either.

"I'll take them." Adam said. The man shook his head. "Don't say I didn't warn you." He paid 700 galleons for them. He handed the blades over to Adam. He hid them in his robes. Saying nothing he left the store, and Knockturn Alley.

He was about to get a room at the Leaky Cauldron then Louise sounded in his head.

'_You forgot something idiot. Something that every wizard has. I can't believe you went into Knockturn without it!_'

Adam paused for a moment. He got his supplies, a poisonous snake, and two cursed blades, what else? Adam smacked himself. Of course! He forgot to get his own wand!

He only wanted to use his ancestor's in important situations.

He went over to Ollivanders. The poor building looked like it would fall apart. He walked into the shop. "Ah Mr. Potter I didn't expect you to some so early." a voice sounded from behind the counter. Adam flinched at the use of his old name.

"Yes, well I was forced to find my own way unfortunately." He walked to the desk where Ollivanders was standing. He almost immediately went over to Adam and started to measure him, and ask questions. Once he was done they started to search for suitable wands.

Ollivander finally found the right one after almost a half an hour of searching.

"Here this might be the one; Yew Dragon Heartstring, very sturdy, 13 inches." It was a light ivory color. It had runes and decorative swirls at the bottom. Adam felt it. A rush of power. Yes, this was the one.

He paid 7 galleons for the wand and was about to leave when Ollivander said something.

"You may not hold his brother's wand. But I expect great things from you, _Mr. Peverell_." Adam shivered and quickly left the shop. He needed to go and get a room at the Leaky Cauldron like he was planning on doing.

An owl flew over his head and dropped something in front of his feet. It was addressed to him. Adam picked it up and his eyes widened. It was his Hogwarts letter.

_"Things will get more interesting now don't you think?"_

* * *

**Yay I'm done with the second chapter! I hope I won't drop this one like I did my other few stories *Sweat Drop* I like where this is going so far to be honest.**

**Also has anyone figured out who is commenting at the end of these chapters? If you think you think you do please review on who it is!**

**R&R!**


End file.
